Do You Believe in Reincarnation?
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: Do you believe in reincarnation?Or If you don’t,do you believe dead people will come back after they gone?Or you believe they’re the ones who meant to be with you?This is not a happy or gloomy story. This is a story of my love, how I lost, and met him...


LOL, another AU. Well, this is my first oneshot originally, I wanted to make this story based by Evanescence's My Immortal song, but O.o well, please enjoy.

* * *

Do you believe in reincarnation?

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

Or if you don't, do you believe dead people will come back, few years after they gone forever?

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
_

Or maybe do you believe they're the ones who meant to be with you?

_  
And I held your hand through all of these years_

This is not a so happy or so gloomy story

_  
But you still have_

This is a story of my love, how do I lost him, and how do I met 'him'…

_  
All of me…_

_*****_

A woman stopped her piano playing. As people clapped, she bowed to them, and smiled. As lights off, she walked to changing room.

"Hey, Sam." A strawberry blond hair girl greeted. "Your voice and your piano playing just as good as always," she clapped.

"Hi, Jazz… and thanks." Sam smiled. She sat onto a chair, cleaned her makeup, and started to cry.

"Sam…" Jazz sighed. "My brother wouldn't happy to see you crying."

"And I'm not happy that he sacrificed his life!"

"That was an accident!" Jazz cried. "Why don't you just appreciate it? He saved you from car accident! Both of you guys are important to me!"

_Six years ago, a silver haired teenager drove a silver and black car, and his girlfriend is also in the car. It's Sam. When he parked his car, he gave her a ring, and proposed her. He promised that he will marry her in seven years, when they're already 23 years old._

_Sam cheered happily. After it, they get outside of the car, and Sam's ring fell off, and rolled to the middle of the parking road. She finally got her ring back, but unfortunately, a truck driven fastly right to Sam. The guy's emerald eyes widened, he fastly pushed her away, changed his place._

_And the truck hit him._

Sam barely can breathe normally. She's actually get hooked up by her parents, but she brutally rejected it, and it took her parents couple of weeks until they realized they have to wait until Sam can take the reality. She walked to her car, and turned it on. She drove to her way home. "You lied to me, Danny… you lied to me! You said you'll marry with me!" She screamed. It took one second to realize that a truck is going to hit her car. The driver seems unconscious. She tried to avoid the truck, and pulled her car horn as hard as she can to wake the driver up. But only the first one worked, and her car hit a big tree.

*****

The first thing Sam saw when she opened her eyes is a familiar face she couldn't forget. And yes, it was her boyfriend—Danny. But, when everything's clear, she realized he's not her boyfriend. He's just a boy who has her boyfriend's face, but he has icy blue eyes, and black hair. He seems worry to her.

"Wake up already?" He said.

"Who… are you?" Sam managed to speak. She realized that she's in white room. She wore a green hospital dress, and her left hand is infused. "Why… am I in here?"

"Well…" He sighed. "My name is Daniel. Coincidently, I'm in my way home with bike, and saw your car almost hit the truck. You seem pressed your car horn to make a loud noise and avoid the truck, but unfortunately, your car hit a big tree. I brought you here, and luckily you survived." He smiled. "So… you're Samantha Manson, right? Your family is now talking to the doctor."

"Why…" Sam sobbed. "Why did you save me? If I died, I could be next to him! I couldn't take it anymore, I can't live without him!"

"I don't know who you are talking about, but I'm sure, he hated it when you said it." Daniel scolded. "All you have to do is live your life, and don't waste it. I'm sure that was all he wants."

"Shut up if you know anything!"

"I might don't know anything, but everyone will do like what I said! Especially to their beloved ones! I know it!" Daniel controlled his voice softer. "Samantha."

Sam's eyes widened. _Danny? Is that you?_ She felt a sensation of Danny, while Daniel called her Samantha. She suddenly remembered a time when her first meet with Danny, when he called her Samantha for first and last time—she told him to call her Samantha.

Pamela Manson entered the room. Her face is paler than normal, shows that she's worried to her only daughter. "Mr. Daniel, is she okay?"

"Yes, she's—"

Sam hugged him, her arms around his waist, and her face is hidden. Daniel looked at Pamela, but she just nodded. He hugged her back. Both of them felt warm, happy, and sadness. Will it be okay?

*****

Sam sat in a café, waited for her friend to come. After she ordered another cinnamon tea, the person she already waited for 15 minutes came. She smiled secretly. "Jeez, Daniel, you're late." Sam muttered.

"I'm sorry." Daniel gave her a friendly hug. "Well… you seems don't thinking much about Danny lately."

Sam smiled. "I will never forget him. But, I'll never cry over his death, and wanting the same again. I might cry, but will never make Danny sad. He always watch me, I think." She giggled. "Thus, I'll go on with my life with full of cheer."

Daniel smiled so. "I'm glad." He rubbed her hand. It has been a year since the incident, and since they became friends. "And… Sam, mind if I ask you two things?"

"Well, what is it?"

"… Will you… marry with me?"

Sam gasped. She never thought her best friend would ask her for it.

"I… might not better than Danny, about giving you good memories, but I'll try. And I will make myself better… for you." Daniel rubbed the back of his neck, caused by nervous. "I promise."

Sam smiled. "Of course I will." She kissed him, lips to lips. Some of people clapped, and they both blushed.

"Congratulations miss Samantha!"

"Wish you a happily ever after life!"

"Just make sure you kept singing and playing piano after you're married!"

Sam laughed, so do Daniel. "I will, thank you everyone." She smiled happily, but she sure that it wouldn't be her best smile, yet when in a day she married with Daniel, but then, she remembered a thing. "And what the other thing you wanted to ask?"

Daniel stared at her eyes. "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

* * *

please review! I might do a sequel story of this one... or not.


End file.
